Haunting
by LeonJaqu
Summary: "...You left me," It stated in a harsh whisper the moment it grabbed his shoulder and caused him to stumble back in he dark. The crimson glow of his eyes was all that was seen in the dark, admitting enough of a light to see slightly around the location they stood in the darkness. Red cracks traveled down his arms, they branched out in anger as he spoke- WARNING. YAOI.


Admin Note: This story was inspired by a ABC List made by a friend. H was Haunting. I wanted to get back into a old feel with something I use to love a lot. Sorry for any errors! Please enjoy the story, its kind of a off the wall thing, I had a different ending to the story but went another way with it. It's been a while sense I wrote but I felt it'd be fun just to put up!

The Thunder echoed across the sky, as light flashes of lightening could be seen with in the distance. There was something about the storm that brought back some memories of the past. His cerulean eyes gazed towards the window, there was no Aluminium blind. No blanket, no curtain, nothing covered it. It meant their was nothing to hide the storm and the wave of homes that showed themselves in the neighborhood. He was in a small house, alone, by himself and away from everyone. Paid off on savings, and left over college funds to keep him in place for a while. It was a risk? But he didn't care. He didn't want the education, nor the time of the world. He looked away. Their was a time during a storm his friends would venture out, a time he would _go ghost_ and take out anything that got in the way of the town. Statues stood in memory of him, his face well known but his powers, they were gone. Nothing he could do about the 'incident' that stripped them away, not even a streak of white stained his raven black hair at this point. He sighed heavily, his body swayed and he fell back onto the bed. How much longer would he be depressed? He'd been so happy with Sam through out the school year and now, just in over a month after the incident he had pushed everyone away, just wishing to wonder alone in his own depression. It was stupid, but it wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't for the nightmares. A bang emitted across the sky making the boy flinch at the sound, eyes darted back towards the window. He was far away from it, but he could make out a face in the dark streets. A familiar face in his dreams, he closed his eyes, hands raising to rest against his eye sockets as he did so. "...I just need to sleep," He tried to tell himself that's all it was. When his family began to notice his behavior slipping this was the only way to get away. He acted like it was a surprise... even though deep inside he knew he just needed to get away from it all, even Amity Park. His family was not happy about the funds of his college being used for him to stay in a house alone but if he spent the money well he could last a very long time here in his depression before he'd have to force himself out to deal with people and face a job and a crowd. Their was a factory around here some where, maybe he could just apply there. Do his stuff and go home after a long work day, that sounded fair. He moved his hands away from his eyes after thinking about other things. Life in general and a job, that was okay right? Once his hands removed themselves they rested steadily against that signature white shirt of his with the red oval over the chest. Staring at the ceiling he felt his eyes closing and his body slipped into the nightmare stage that he so dreaded. One night with out it, that would never happen would it?

In his dreams he was being battered, beaten placed down and chased. His mirror image was telling him all he things that shook him to the core. "...You left me," It stated in a harsh whisper the moment it grabbed his shoulder and caused him to stumble back in he dark. The crimson glow of his eyes was all that was seen in the dark, admitting enough of a light to see slightly around the location they stood in the darkness. Red cracks traveled down his arms, they branched out in anger as he spoke, reaching for Danny, he stared shocked blinking in a uneasy state. "...You're nothing now. Alone. Forgotten, I'm the only one that cares." It stated in a low voice, much deeper than his own. Danny hit his arms away just before the cracks reached his finger tips. He turned and ran into the darkness. "You can't escape me." It stated a moment after, Danny halted panting in the dark, hands reached up to take hold of his black hair his body swayed and he just let himself drop down, hugging his body close.

"...Go away, just go, leave me alone." He stated his eyes closed shut and he tried not to think about anything. He just wanted to lose himself in the darkness, his body shook. He didn't want to feel alone. He didn't want to be nothing, he wanted-wanted to be like he was before. He didn't ever think he'd feel this way again, he was so fine before hand. Wanting to be normal, now it was just bothering him. He felt a hand touch his hand, and slide down, it was gentle. No that couldn't be the touch. He felt the presence of another as they shifted making slight noises.

"I can't do that, Daniel." The voice sounded irritated as Danny opened his eyes to face the man before him, he stared into his eyes as water built up with in his eyes, soon they fell down turning into tears. "Not till you understand." He stated and moved that hand on his arm to his face.

"...Understand, what, what am I?" He stuttered through his words trying to find a way to convey what he was trying to understand, the dream this time was so different, he felt the Phantom in his dream leaning closer as if he might tell him something with in his ear, but instead the boy turned his head and kissed him on the lips. Danny with-drew in shock a moment after his body falling back against the dark floor he couldn't dare to make out. Phantom smirked as he looked down at him, the darkness over took his form, and the red glow of his eyes began to disappear, till their was nothing left. Danny closed his eyes again, opening them only to jerk and find himself falling against the hard wood floor in his new room. He panicked rather quickly and gathered himself up and glanced around the room in panic. He saw the light from the small alarm clock admitting in the room, the flash of the lightening provided a good view of his room occasionally. Only two hours had passed. He stepped back in the dark after turning about, his legs hit the bed causing him to jump away from it. His dream had rattled his body, his lips had tingled from the touch of himself in the dream. He stepped forward in fear, his hands reaching out for a light source, but... the lights didn't flicker on. He sighed and gripped his head. "..It was just a dream, damn it Danny, Shake it off." He told himself, his eyes looked at the Alarm clock, it was just working off the battery now. He looked away and stepped into the dark hallway, where was the flashlight? Buried in a kitchen box, he stepped forward and a shiver rand down his spine but he tried not to think about it.

"...Danny." The name whispered it's self in the dark as if the voice had come not to far away from his ear. He turned around but saw nothing in the darkly lit room, he turned back forward again, his hand touched the bathroom wall but there was no open door, behind him was a closed closet he was sure of that when another flash of lightening struck across the sky offering him some light. He stepped forward more as his hand remained against the wall, leading himself forward as he began his way towards the living room and the kitchen, the voice continued to tease his ears, whispering with in the darkness but offering no real face. Was he still dreaming? No. His head was just playing games with him, it was, no.. he was, he shook his head. He was fine. It's what he tried to tell himself as he felt the edge of the wall. He bent his hand over one side and stood there waiting for another strike to light up the room, once that happened he stepped forward again but the force of a hand against his back caused him to tense up, he quickly jolted an turned a moment after another hand pressed against him. He saw nothing in the house as he stepped backwards. Though he didn't see the object that caught his foot and sent him flying backwards onto the floor. He groaned a moment later. This was officially the worse night ever. He turned over a bit and glanced around in the darkness, his eyes had only adjusted slightly due to the lightening that provided light every other second. He moved up a moment after letting his hands touched where he'd fallen. Nothing. Nothing was there. He sighed and stepped towards the kitchen, he got part way when he hit the outline of a chair. He muttered something and turned towards the right side, his hand hit the fridge first. At least he was heading some what in the right direction, for a moment it seemed things were calm even though he could her his name again. He turned sharply towards the direction of the voice.

"Stop. Just... Stop." He said, as if there was someone there. He inched forward in the darkness the flash of the lightening stuck once more, he saw himself for a brief moment, glowing green eyes, merely staring back at him before the light faded. He stood staring at the spot, his body shook as he felt his chest closing up. Another Anxiety attack so soon? He touched his chest but the next flash proved to show nothing there, he turned away, quickly going for the box in the dim light of the lightening. It faded just as he reached the box, he fumbled through it in the dark, tossing aside anything he didn't want. He felt his finger tips touching the flashlight and he quickly pulled it out and pushed up the button. The box lit up, and than faded on the outside of the box. He pulled it out and turned around at hearing his last name hit the air. He flashed the light through out the kitchen. It lit up partly and faded into the living room. Nothing. He didn't see anything he felt his body signing in relief. He walked towards the living room and began his way back towards his room. He'd just turn the flashlight up right and let it illuminate the room, that would work, he could lock himself in there and be safe from everything. He stepped towards the hallway but he felt it again. Hands. This time they were tracing around his hips, up towards his shirt. He closed his eyes, they weren't real. He felt the finger tips flexing over his stomach, and teasing his sensitive hips. He gasped, his eyes opened quickly as he turned around aiming to hit whatever was touching him. Again he was faced with nothing around him. The light shook only because he was shaking, he heard his name again and he sunk back against the wall. What was this, why was he being bothered? He felt haunted by himself. He quickly ran towards his room, wanting away from the open area. Once he neared his room he burst through and slammed the door behind him. "...Just stop," He said and felt his hand curling into a ball and hit his head just slightly, "Stop." He said again and hit himself again and stepped away from the door that was closed behind him. He rested the flashlight down on the table and turned away from it immediately and headed towards the bed. He just needed to lay back down and forget this experience.

"Taking the easy way out Fenton?" The voice teased him, he turned around nothing was there, he shook his head. "Can't find me?" The voice asked, he looked to the right of himself he could have sworn the voice was from there. He looked away from there and towards the small door near his second window, he crept forward. "...Come on Danny, it's not hard." He replied towards the boy that inched his way towards the door. As Danny reached the door he felt himself gulp and he pushed it open with the edges of his finger tips. He could feel his pulse rate rising as he looked into the barely lit room, he turned his gaze from the toilet and towards the small tub to the right, turning more he saw the mirror, his reflection was barely there. Just a visible snake outline of a guy with white hair, similar to his own stood there. Green eyes more so apparent than anything, Danny froze at the vision. He wasn't like this... that was impossible. He continues to stare at the reflection that grinned towards him. The black and white attire that lined his body was just like the one he'd worn before, the white D with the little P in the center was all too much of a reminder of what he use to be about a month ago. He continues to gaze at the reflection almost as if he was lost. "Found me Fenton." The voice was acidic and talked like venom outlined every word, the voice was cold and unfamiliar, deeper just like in the dream. The only difference was he didn't have to stare into Red eyes of hatred. He continued to look at the reflection, hoping none of it was real, but he couldn't shake the fact that it wasn't. "I've been here... giving you those nightmares," He stated a moment after. Danny looked down away from what he saw, his back hit the side of the door frame. He paused. "...Waiting till you were alone." He stated, the voice broke a bit, as if more than one person was talking. He looked back up to note the expression of the other. He looked at him in a different way. Danny opened his mouth, first nothing came out but at looking away his voice leaked out.

"...What do you want?" He asked but the voice said nothing. "Break me down? Kill me?" He asked, glancing back up the face looked to be giving him nothing in return, just a blank stare. His older form was always so strange to look at now. Not the young hopeful look of the past, just the mere face of a older teen that had lost something dear to him, what had he lost so dear? His powers, his friends? Maybe a bit of his family, no he merely just assumed they were lost due to this depression. He kept his gaze on the ghost. "...Stop torturing me, just stop... Kill me, I don't care." The ghost look irritated a moment after, Danny could feel the surge in the room, the vision that crossed his eyes. He could see the blood stained walls, the body of himself laid across the tub elegantly, His hands settled into the red waters as if their was not a care in the word, his body was lifeless, his eyes closed as if he was in a deep sleep that didn't require him to breath. He watched as Danny gripped his head and turned to stumbled out of the bathroom.

"That what you want?" The voice asked deeply, Danny shook his head, no he didn't want to die, he opened his eyes and stared around the lightly lit room. It was only a moment, just a moment to see the taller shadow of himself before the light flicked off and he was lost in the darkness of the lightening alone again. He turned around each touch to his body sent him turning towards another direction. He couldn't figure out what was going on, where he was, reaching out was nothing. He was being pushed, pushed so far and he didn't understand a reason as to why. He felt himself feeling stuck, his breath quickened and he felt a hitch in his throat as his chest tightened. it was too much, he couldn't-no, He felt himself falling down just as he had in his dream, hands tracing about his hair as he shuttered in the dark. Tears brimmed the edges of his eyes again, once more falling down his cheeks, so hot they burned. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't get the vision of his sleeping body out of his head. the sound of foot steps coming closer only made it worse. He rocked a moment but when he felt a foot hit his own, he panicked. Releasing himself he scrambled back towards his bed, he eased his hands back as if to climb upwards back onto the bed. It was then he could feel the caress of something touching his ankles, soft hands that toyed with a tug causing him to quickly yank his feet up to know where.

"You can end this," The voice beckoned as the body of himself revealed in the flashes of the light that struck every so often. They stayed like this for a while, at a distance and in silence before Danny could feel the creep of hands gliding over his shoulders and arms and legs, he tried to sink back further away from the hands on the bed but it didn't end. "End it." The voice stated in a harsh tone.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END IT!" Danny screamed in terror as he curled his hands against his wet cheeks and eyes, the soft chuckle rose from the Phantom near his bed. He could feel the pressure of his other self coming closer, his body was on the bed and he was crawling his way towards him in silence. He could feel hands pressing down against his knees, pushing them apart as he did so, lifelessly his feet fell to the sides as if something had killed the very cells with in them. He felt the heat coming off of the other person near him, he closed his eyes to feel the hot tears stream down his cheeks once mores. They burned, it hurt so much so he wanted to wipe them away but he didn't.

"Submit to me." Phantom said directly, he waited a moment for Danny to say something anything when he didn't he spoke once more. "Submit. I'll take all the pain away, you'll never be alone again." Danny felt Phantom resting a hand against his wrist, he could feel the gloves material wrapping tight around the others hands. It was the only thing blocking out the contact of skin, he hadn't felt that in so long. He moved his hands down, eyes opened to stare up into Phantom's eyes. He was thankful that he didn't have to stare into those empty red eyes full of hate, these gentle glowing green showed some what of a promise in them. Something that took him back to his younger years when he was full of energy and heroics, but alas that was the past, wasn't it? He kept his gaze on him before looking downward a moment after words leaking out of his lips a moment after.

"..Submit," Danny could feel as his other hand moved closer he looked up and felt his body freeze a bit. "...H-How?" He stuttered out in fear as Phantom leaned closer towards him, he felt as if he was about to relive that dream but the kiss didn't come, instead he was met with a hot whisper into his ear that gave him shivers, '_Be mine.' _Was all that was whispered before Phantom let his teeth glide along Danny's neck and nibble at the soft skin, before sucking against it a moment after. Danny felt a wave of feelings over wash his body, the sensitive feelings he'd thought he lost so long ago, the feelings only continued from there. Phantom moved down and nibble against his shoulder before licking back upwards to tingle his jugular deep beneath his skin along with his nerves. Danny shivered at the unfamiliar comfort in the others passion. Phantom only hoped that he could lure him with that, lure him with the pleasures that he was doing to him.

"...Submit, and I'll give you comfort, love and anything you ask for." Phantom breathed against his ear once more, the heat alone was hot enough to turn Danny's face towards him because he didn't want the breath to burn him. Their eyes met for a moment and with out much warning Phantom pressed his lips against Danny's, the other rose his free hand to press against his chest but Phantom didn't falter. Instead he bit against his lip creating a gasp from the other half, once his mouth was partly open Phantom slipped his tongue in there easing it along the other tongue. Smiling just slightly as he moved it about in his mouth, the hand against his chest relaxed a little. Finger tips flexed about to feel the muscles underneath the rough material. He could feel himself about to lose it, he tried to ease the other down. Using his strength to push him back to lay against the bed as he continued kissing him before pulling back. "Danny..." He whispered as he bent down to kiss along his neck, his other hand traveled just a bit more under his shirt, thumb rubbing against his explored hip from his lose jeans. It wasn't hard when the boy had gone through the nightmares, the weight he lost was noticeable, Phantom didn't like it but he could always make sure he made up for it later. "Just say it," He pleaded gently as he pressed himself against the his other half's lower area, he could feel that they were both slightly erect, he swayed his hips a bit rubbing enough to cause some friction. Danny hid his face from the arm he yanked free from Phantoms hand. Phantom moved his hips again, he continued. Biting his bottom lip to concentrate and hold back a moan, he could feel Danny shivering beneath him before he could hear the gentle Ah~ escape his lips a moment after, Danny peered at Phantom who halted just a moment to gaze at him.

"...I-I don't, What-" His words skipped about and Phantom looked a bit frustrated a moment after and moving his hips again before shifting his position a bit, his lips touched down against Danny's neck and he could hear the escaping moan as his hands scaled up the boys sides and back pulling him closer as he touched the heated spots on his other half. "...I want... it, Comfort, everything... all of it..." Danny uttered a moment after Phantom gently bit against his collar bone and moved his hips up again once more to rub against him, the friction alone was hard to fight. He moved back up and gazed down at Danny, he kept his gaze on him. "...I'm tired, I don't want to feel useless." He uttered, his pain eased a bit from his body the more the friction between himself and the other was created. He felt his back arching as Phantom bit along his chest and moved his hand up even more against his ribs alone creating a wave of chills to surface about his body. He let out another held gasp ans Phantom merely turned his glowing gaze up towards his other half. No one could understand him as much as he did, no one would could know the way to twist and turn him into the way he was now. He knew everything it was only civil that once the two split from the mishap in the machine that he come find him the moment he escaped the ghost zone. It was normal, probably more obsessive than anything, Danny whispered something else about his friends and family. Phantom's finger tips eased up towards his left nipple, easing his finger tip over it, pressing down before bringing his finger around in a circle to some what stimulate him a bit more as he moved his leg up and adjusted his hips once more to rub against him again. Danny closed his eyes his body tensing and than relaxing once more as the friction eased its way out of his body a moment after. Phantom let a chuckle escape his lips, watching his other half enjoy this was most enjoyable. Danny opened his eyes and gazed back at him, he watched his other half smile and pinch the nipple hidden beneath his shirt, he made a slight noise of protest once more. It was a moment after that Daniel's hand rested against the ghost hand under the shirt, his hand slipped away a moment after when Phantom gazed up towards him. "...I've felt like somethings missing." Phantom could understand that, he moved his hand down and than lifted up his shirt again, moving, revealing the part of his chest he'd only just played with.

"...I'm missing, A part of you that leaves a deep hole. It's why I'm here." He stated to him, his lips took hold of his nipple as he leaned up more, sucking against the soft sensitive skin as he felt Danny twist beneath his grasp, his hand released it's self from under Danny so that he could better steady himself as Danny's hands rested against the ghost's back. He felt himself nip against the now hardened nipple before turning towards the neglected one on the right, he teased it once more with his finger tip before taking hold of it with his mouth, he could feel himself pressing back against Danny's lower half, his hips moving in a motion as he moved his tongue around his others half's nipple, sucking on it once more before finally moving back as he looked down at Danny, he looked lustful, have lidded and tired but at the same time he really enjoyed how he was looked intoxicated. He moved himself up a bit more as he let his lower body press down against him once more, his lips meeting Danny's, he slipped his tongue against Danny's lower lip and the boy answered by letting him slide his tongue about once more, and in the end Danny himself was trying it out himself. Once Phantom felt Danny's tongue aiming to dance across his own and twist along with his he moved his hand back down and past his hips and into his pants. Once he felt the elastic of his boxers life he glided his way down to take hold of the erect cock and stroke downwards sending sensations all over Danny's body. He could feel the ease of Phantoms thumb rub over his tip, smearing the pre-cum to add more sensitivity as he did so. Sending small moans from Danny's parted mouth and breath into Phantoms, which caused Phantom to bite Danny's lower lip and move to once again only to bite against Danny's neglected neck. He sucked at his skin as he let his hand pick up a bit of movement to crease the desires that was building up in his other half, He could hear the moans quicken a bit more as Danny felt the pressure building up with in him. It'd been a while sense he'd felt anything, this was something he liked. As Phantom continued Danny rested his hand against the mans chest and gave a gentle push that stopped Phantom for the moment but caused a growl to escape his lips as he nipped at the boys skin. Danny muffled a pained sound and than glanced over towards him.

"I-Dan...I mean, what do I," He seemed to be struggling with the idea of asking him something at the moment. He was rather unsure what he should be calling Phantom, how wash e to tell him from himself, did they both go to share the same name? Would he call him Dan or something else, maybe just peg him something by his last name, but than again he was unsure. Phantom gave him a rather puzzled look, not exactly expecting him to say something like that, he smiled, happy.

"...Call me Phantom," He stated which caused Danny to merely nod his head before adjusting his hips a bit to hit against his other half, Phantom frowned as he felt the movement of his other half glide against him. He leaned down and kissed him, sliding his hand and arm under his back and lift him up along with himself. He moved his finger tips a moment after underneath the shirt that Danny wore and lifted it more, aiming to move it up over his head. Danny let him but shyly moved his arms towards his chest for a moment. He gazed at Phantom who rested his hand against the hidden zipper with in the suit he wore. He watched as Phantom began to go down and reached forward. Phantom stopped and slid his hand away, he let Danny move down the zipper committing to the act that was going on between the two of them, so it seemed that he was able to convince him this way, he was alright with that so long as he could have him, their was so much more he wanted to share. Once the zipper hit the hilt of his white belt that he wore he felt as Danny fumbled with the smooth material, once his hands hit the right button the belt clicked and unlatched it's self. He moved it aside and tossed it away from them on the bed. Phantom after watching the rather erotic display of Danny taking the initiative pulled back on the material on his long sleeved suit, he tossed it down onto the floor and let his hands touch against Danny's chest once more, he leaned forward kissing his lips and merely pushing the boy down, he settled into the bed, his eyes gazing up at Phantom with a curious expression. It was a moment after that, that Phantom undid the buttons on Danny's pants and inched it off of him, taking along the boxers as well, leaving him merely exposed. He beckoned Danny to lean back up as he reached into his the flexed pants, pulling his own erect cock out and allow Danny to see it completely, Danny leaned back up once the lower part of his other half was exposed. He noticed that they were very similar, it was almost like he didn't have to be embarrassed but he was, his finger tips felt like ice compared to the heat that came off of Phantoms lower member. He leaned forward, he always wanted to know if this would feel good. He licked the tip sending Phantom to hiss a moment after. He licked once more and than slipped the tip right into his mouth, easing his tongue around the slit and back around the edges of his member. He continued to touch and tease as his back arched a bit, allowing Phantom to moan and press his hand down against his other half's back and gently grab his ass and send the boy into a bit of a shocked state, Danny gasped at the sudden touch, cheeks finally finding a darker tint of red than they had been lately. He gazed up towards Phantom, who held up his hand and than in that moment he was gone. Where he went he wasn't sure, he leaned up, was the dream about to end? He wondered but just before he could sink back down against he bed, hands touched against his chest, he was kept back down where he was before on his hands, but this time he was down further, forearms pressing into the rattled bed spread. Phantom touched one of his cheeks again, pushing it away as he felt something cold and wet push it's self into his hole. He closed his eyes and hit his head against the ground as it wiggled about. He gasped a bit as the finger continued to move about, it didn't hurt per-say but it was very unfamiliar.

"P-Phantom..." He muttered out a second after the second finger slipped in and more of the cold material was added, he glanced back at Phantom who leaned down over his body and continued to stretch and contort his hole. He could feel the slips of pain that over lapsed his body before he felt the hands shoving into him a bit deeper and exploring, but for what?

"Hmm? Phantom's voice teased out into the air wondering why Danny had called his name, Danny glanced over at him just as the finger tips glided over his spot, sending his body into a instant shiver and almost rolling his eyes back completely.

"...Mhm~ Pha-W-what," Danny felt his voice hitching into his throat as the pain was easily over come with pleasure a moment after. he felt his body immediately heating up as Phantom continued to work around that spot before slipping in yet another finger and working him a bit more. Despite the pain he could feel the gentle kisses of his other half touching his body, each spot burned a moment after like he shouldn't have left the impression there in the first place. He felt his body shivering as he began to sweat more, he buried his head once more as another moaned escaped and he felt Phantom's weight shifting once more, his hand gently touching against his member rubbing it so that Danny could feel even more as his fingers worked him a bit longer. Though just as Danny was about to feel himself cum he muttered something to Phantom, a warning. Phantom slipped his fingers free gently and tightened his hold against Danny causing him to gasp a bit as he slipped his hand back and fourth once more causing Danny to buckle his hips forward as he felt his release hitting against the sheets, he panted as he breathlessly gazed back at Phantom, wondering why he was being worked so hard, he felt his body flipping suddenly, his back hitting against the now moist blanket. Phantom moved over him, his member was in his hand as the other supported him. He moved between Danny's legs, he pressed his tip against the boys hole and pushed forward the tip pushed in easily. Phantom moved his hand away and restrained himself from pushing completely in all together. "...P-Phantom..." Danny could feel his body getting use to the size as he slid into him more easier as he continued to push further into him, sliding over his spot before he jolted forward for the last inch or so, sending Danny to grasp and hold Phantoms arm and shoulder with pressure, He waited a moment, gazing back at Phantom before feeling his shoulder flex to move his other arm. He rested it near Danny, moving his arm under him a moment after, he held him a bit closer once again. He let himself pull out until only the tip was left inside, he pushed back into him and than began to work a motion soon after trying so hard to fight those instincts of going quicker, he wanted to be easy he would wait. He nibbled against his lovers neck and began to slowly increase his speed as Danny moaned into the empty room, which caused Phantom to return the moan a moment after. He buried himself into his shoulder until Danny nudged his head and caused him to look at him, where the two continued to kiss at any interval they could before Phantom's movements quickened more than he could control, he released himself a moment after giving a few last resorts of pushing and trying to find his way deeper into Danny than he ever thought he could get too, but once he finished he leaned up enough to feel Danny's hands rubbing his own member once more before releasing a moment after Phantom kissed down his neck and lips once more. The hot searing liquid dripped down Phantoms chest and merely smirked down at Danny as he eased his way out of him, gently feeling as the hot liquid moved out of him little bits at time till he was out completely. He panted a bit and laid next to him, gazing at the raven haired boy who stated at the ceiling a moment later before finally looking towards him. "...I feel it now," He whispered his body turning, not caring how sticky and wet he was, he nuzzled into the sweat of Phantoms chest. "...It's the hole being filled." Phantom felt a small chuckle from his lips, as he stroked the sweat soaked hair away from his other half's face. He moved his hand away a moment after, tracing it along Danny's jawline and drawing his face up towards his own. He moved down a bit and kissed his lips again.

"...I'll never let the hole consume you again, Danny, I love you. I always will," Phantom whispered as he kissed Danny once again. No more nightmares, no more loss of sleep, he'd allow himself to give into that whole. He looked back at Danny to notice the green glow with in his eyes, his own returned to gentle blue, the white hair calmed to a darker color becoming black. "...And with that, We'll share, but be apart." He replied as Daniel looked at him in confusion. He could understand partly what he was saying, it was if the ghost part of him was suppose to return to him completely but due to the moment they shared the ghost had not only claimed his other half but made a promise that allowed him to become what Daniel use to be, a half. Half human, half ghost, the two half's of one being that would have the world together, Danny felt a smile pierce his lips... he had someone, and he had a part of himself he missed back. He leaned down against Phantoms chest, silence consumed them, and the gentle rain began to pick up once more as the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
